Specimen 6 (Xenomorph)
Specimen 6, also known as Number 6 or just 6, was a Xenomorph Warrior and later Praetorian and Queen. Specimen 6 was bred on BG-386 by Weyland-Yutani. She was the first Xenomorph to escape the containment facility and was directly responsible for the large scale breakout on the planet. Biography Birth and Early Life Specimen 6 was bred by Dr. Groves and his team in a Weyland-Yutani research facility on BG-386. Like other Xenomorphs in the facility 6 was born directly into a containment tube, but burrowed back into her host's chest by the time the scientists entered the room. She then showed the first signs of her heightened intelligence by trying to escape through the dead men's mouth. However, Grove activated the emergency coolant system, killing the scientists and subduing Specimen 6. On Karl Bishop Weyland's insistence she was spared and was then burned the number 6 into her forehead. Eventually 6 matured and was subjected to numerous tests to explore her lethality. Escape When Weyland finally opened the Yautja Pyramid beneath the facility he also unleashed a powerful electro-magnetic pulse that shut down the power in the complex. Specimen 6 managed to escape her restrains and fled into the ventilation system, from which she entered the nearby holding facility and freed her siblings. Together they made their way to the Matriarch and freed her too. Attack on the Colony The Xenomorphs soon made their way to the Freya's Prospect colony and the Queen set up her hive in the ore refinery. In the meantime Number 6 and her siblings harvested the residents of the colony. Six then encountered Marines, who were sent to BG-386 to deal with the infestation, in the sewers. With the colonists used as hosts 6 moved into the surrounding jungle to sabotage the Marines and harvest more civilians. Even later she was sent to the Yautja ruins where she defeated several Weyland-Yutani combat androids. Fight with the Yautja In the ruins Specimen 6 and her siblings fought two Young Blood Yautja. The Xenomorphs emerged victorious, which caught the attention of a Yautja Elite known as Wolf. After defeating him in single combat 6 pinned him down, removed his mask and allowed him to be impregnated by a Facehugger. This leads to the creation of the Predalien encountered in the Predator campaign. Capture While heading back to the hive Number 6 was paralyzed by pain as the Matriarch was killed by Rookie. She was subsequently captured by combat androids under Weyland's order. She was brought into an orbiting starship for further research. Specimen 6 managed to escape once more, evolved into a Praetorian and established a new hive. The last scene of the Alien campaign shows 6 molting her skin and emerging as the new Queen. Abilities and Traits It is soon made clear that 6 is far more intelligent than an average Xenomorph. Other than her heightened intelligence Specimen 6 has the same abilities as other Xenomorphs. Such abilities are a hard exoskeleton, acid blood, inner pharyngeal jaws, a blade-like tail and the ability to move across walls, floors and ceilings with ease. She also seems to be bigger than the regular alien, as implied by dialogue in the jungle-levels. However, this could also suggest that she was originally meant to be a Praetorian at this stage. Specimen 6 is very similar in character to the Xenomorph called Grid from the 2004 AVP movie. Due to her being controlled by BIS she also features some untypical behaviour, such as chasing her own tail. Appearance Specimen 6 is the playable Xenomorph during the Alien campaign in the 2010 game "Alien vs Predator". BIS played her campaign from the 13th of September 2016 (Episode 12/ Xenomorph Breakout) to the 19th of September 2016 (Episode 14/ Alien Vs Predator). Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters